


【德哈】你是要和我对着干咯

by Consiglieree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consiglieree/pseuds/Consiglieree
Summary: 打架变成👏👏又变成打架的故事
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	【德哈】你是要和我对着干咯

“我梦见你出轨了。”

“真巧，我也梦见你出轨了。”德拉科反应很快地回答道。接着又傻愣愣地说:“我们出轨的是同一个人吗？”

哈利许久没有回答。德拉科抹了把额上的汗珠，正准备和恋人交流一下在噩梦里受到的种种迫害，一个枕头猝不及防甩在他脸上，掉落到床上时他正好能看见哈利带着微微怒气的绿色眼睛。

“想了想还是有点生气。”

德拉科理解他，因为他也正是这么想的。

于是他拿起身前的枕头，狠狠地将它扣在哈利脸上。

德拉科拿捏着一种奇怪的腔调，显得十分得意和阴阳怪气:“你确定要大晚上不睡觉和我开战吗？”

“我不睡觉还不是因为你！”哈利抓起枕头，扔向德拉科的动作有些笨拙，可能是因为还处在刚醒来的懵懂状态。

“我做噩梦也不是因为你吗！”德拉科弯腰捡起掉到地上的枕头，拍了拍沾上的灰尘，又塞回它原本应该待的位置上。

哈利一脸莫名其妙，他可没趁德拉科睡着时给他下什么会做噩梦的魔咒，凭什么德拉科这么理直气壮地怪在他身上！

哈利严肃地直视着德拉科：“你是不是对我有什么不满。”

德拉科微微偏着头，认真地思考了一会，又摇了摇头：“暂时应该没有。”

“你思考的样子是认真的吗……”哈利翻了个白眼，半夜被弄醒的怨气越来越浓，“暂时没有？那就是过去和未来有咯？”

“你要这么想我也没办法。”

哈利绷紧了嘴角，这句话简直精准无误地踩在他的雷区中央。过去无数次他和德拉科吵架十有八九都是因为这句话，不管他有多少耐心都能被轻易击碎。

“没办法？我倒是有解决的办法。”哈利怒极反笑，他重新捏起枕头的一角，凶狠地将它砸上德拉科的后背。

“来打一架？”

“看来今晚的大战是不可避免了。”德拉科也勾起一个嘲讽的笑。

宽阔的床成了两人的界线，德拉科和哈利一人占据一边，空中四处飞扬的枕头被子衣服就像魁地奇赛场上的游走球。德拉科一开始还想手下留情，可哈利似乎并不想给他留任何情面，他毫不怀疑如果魔杖在手边哈利可能会直接来个统统石化，让他在冰冷的床下躺一晚上，毕竟他也不是没有被这么对待过。

他们两个就在这个房间里上蹿下跳，地板被踏得咚咚作响。两人的衣衫也逐渐变得凌乱，哈利的胸口都露出了一大片白皙的肌肤，可德拉科此时心里只想着胜利，哪里还有心情管什么秀色可餐的美景呢。

“还没够吗，波特？”德拉科都气喘吁吁地说道。

“这就不行了？”哈利同样也气喘吁吁，但他挺直了身子，尽量显得自己斗志昂扬。

“行不行你不是知道吗。”

哈利愣了神，而德拉科也察觉到他们刚才对话有些不可描述的意味，但他正好抓住了这个机会，摸到了袍子口袋里的魔杖，以迅雷不及掩耳之势对哈利发出了“统统石化”。

“哈，看看。”德拉科得意地蹲下身，居高临下地俯视跌落在地上一动不能动的哈利，“这就不行了吗，亲爱的？”

他俯下身，凑近哈利的耳边，用上仿佛之前的剑拔弩张完全没存在过似的温声细语来诱导。

“想要我解除咒语还是想今夜就睡在地板上？”

可是哈利只能用透亮的眼睛表达自己的不满。德拉科满足地看着他怒火流溢的双眼，移动的动作缓慢而慵懒，他从哈利的耳边退开，将重点转向刚进行过剧烈运动变得有点干燥的唇。

他将自己的唇贴在干燥的唇上，立马就能感觉到不属于自己的温度正在一点一点传开。

“那次在火车上。”德拉科顿了顿，似乎是陷入了回忆和遐想，“我怎么没有想到这样对你呢。”

他迷醉了，在自己的幻想里痴云腻雨。大概是还没从大战过后的精疲力竭中恢复过来，且此时的幻想迷得他晕晕乎乎的，本来想把哈利从地上拉起再给他一个“咒立停”，然而一个手软还慌张到口不择言地喊出咒立停的后果就是哈利的头狠狠地撞上了地板。这时候真应该感谢他坚持在卧室里也铺上地毯，不过哈利的头骨还是发出“咚”的一声，吓得德拉科一时僵在了原地。

“嘶——你想杀了我吗？”哈利的五官都疼得皱起，蜷缩着身体紧紧地捂住被撞的后脑勺。

“抱歉，抱歉！”德拉科慌了神，赶紧伸手将哈利揽进怀里，又轻柔地扶到床上。

哈利拍开德拉科检查伤处的手。原本他没打算这样刻薄，可德拉科竟然突然笑出声来，而且根本没有要掩饰笑意的意思。哈利恼怒地将他推向床铺，迅速地跨坐在笑得浑身颤抖的德拉科的腰腹间。德拉科以为自己铁定是要挨打了，抬起手准备好防御，没想到哈利的手挥下来却落在他脖颈的敏感点，开始毫无章法地挠他痒。

于是德拉科笑得更放肆了，打闹使他的体温迅速升高，苍白的肤色很快染上了大片的绯红。而哈利却像是突然被关闭了愉快的按钮，僵硬地坐直身体，捂住下体的手小幅度地哆嗦了一下，可这种毫无用处的掩饰反而让德拉科更能明白是怎么一回事。

“这也能兴奋吗，波——特？”他挑衅地拖长了音，可事实上自己也性致也被渐渐勾起，下半身抑制不住地抬了头，不知道哈利有没有感受到坚硬的触感。

哈利冷笑一声，手向后摸去捏了一把:“你的兄弟没顶到我的话才有资格说这种话。”

德拉科倒吸一口冷气，阴茎的顶端被捏得有些疼痛，可更多的是被挤压的强烈快感，本来被束缚在睡裤里半硬的阴茎变得更加坚挺。他情不自禁地抚上哈利精瘦的腰肢，还嫌隔着睡衣不够满足，又把手伸进睡衣下摆，自下而上地描绘着哈利腰侧的线条。

“我彻底失去资格了。”德拉科开始解哈利的睡衣扣子，并且难耐地用下身蹭了蹭哈利的臀部。

哈利的呼吸变得沉重，他俯下身，趴在德拉科身上，对着他的耳根吹了口气，得到了他期望的反应后开始将攻势转移到德拉科线条优美的脖子上。

德拉科发出压抑的闷哼声，显然他是不甘心被哈利这样摆控的，所以他也将攻势转移到哈利敏感的后腰和腿根上，或是轻抚或是揉捏，听见哈利舒爽的轻吟和假意的闪躲才得意地勾了勾嘴角。

哈利的阴茎也已经很硬了，可这个姿势让德拉科不方便去抚慰这可怜的小家伙，他一直能感觉到它的搏动和热度，于是德拉科当机立断地一个翻身，将哈利压在自己身下。

“噢，梅林！”

“你认为这种时刻提梅林合适吗？”德拉科不悦地挑了挑眉，低下头与哈利交换了一个吻，又迅速分离开来，等待那张嫣红的唇能吐露出他想听到的话语。

“德拉科。”

哈利艰难地撑起身，追上了德拉科的唇。恋人们吻得难舍难分，分开时的喘息都有着相同的频率。

很快，两人的衣物被对方着急地扒个精光，互相享受着肌肤相亲的甜蜜。哈利自觉地分开双腿，用大腿内侧轻蹭德拉科的腰侧，意图引起德拉科更激烈的反应。他总是因为这种举动得到“报应”，可每次依旧在同一个地方跌倒，只因为逗弄德拉科已经成了习惯，无论是生活中，还是在情事上。

德拉科摊开手掌在他的小腹上摩挲，酥酥麻麻的舒爽感让哈利忍不住挺腰，想让自己流着情动液体的顶端得到它应有的抚慰。可德拉科像是不解风情地假装看不见他的暗示，直到哈利忍不住开口请求，德拉科才得意地回应。

“还不是你射出来的时候，亲爱的。”德拉科敏捷地抓住哈利想抚慰自己的手，将它们禁锢在哈利的头顶上方，“你不应该是被我操射的吗？”

哈利因他露骨的调情而羞赧，可他偏偏不能表现出一点怯意，不然就会被德拉科变本加厉地调戏一番，虽然最后他还有扳回一城的机会，可他不愿意长时间处在被动状态，除了在床上接受快感。

他认为自己已经被扩张得差不多了，身体已经达到可以接受德拉科的程度，所以“恬不知耻”地请求德拉科来做填满他的人。幸运的是德拉科并没有为难哈利多久，估计自己也忍耐不下去了，急迫地将顶端塞入已经湿软的穴口，尝到瞬间的快感后控制不住地挺身，将自己完全送进去。

“唔……”

哈利咽下了已经涌到嘴边的惊叫，献祭般地瘫倒在床上，等待这场情事真正的开始。

而德拉科却突然变得坏心，他明明清楚地知道哈利有多渴望他能像往常一样迅猛地律动，可他偏不愿让哈利这么轻易地如愿以偿。德拉科小幅度地抽动着，非把哈利磨得饥渴到请求他再重一点再深一点后，毫不留情地让自己抽身而出，抱起哈利后后自己躺倒在床上，让哈利跨坐在他的胯部，瞬间就变成了他最喜欢的骑乘位。

“别这么懒惰，哈利。”德拉科“义正言辞”地教训着他，“你知道该怎么做。”

哈利抿了抿干燥的唇，没有多余的精力反驳他，所以听话地抬起臀，对准后穴缓缓地坐了下去。

这种姿势能进得很深，自然操得也会很深。哈利对此又爱又恨，虽然自下而上地顶弄会带给他上天的快感，但德拉科每次都会借此让他自给自足一会，他在床上确实挺懒惰，躺着就能享受的话那是再好不过了。

自己动的话并不会有什么激烈的反应，只是擦过敏感点时会难耐地喘气或是轻哼一声。他运动细胞是挺发达，可这不代表床上运动也是他擅长的领域。特别是在他自己扭腰累得趴在德拉科身上时，他真的希望德拉科能解放他的渴望。

“这么久都学不会吗？”德拉科一巴掌拍上柔软嫩滑的臀部，刺激得哈利浑身一颤。但他也不打算再为难下去，支起长腿调整好姿势，开始自下而上又猛又烈的操弄。

哈利被干得浑身发抖，一声淫过一声的呻吟和尖叫已经完全无法控制。他觉得自己嘴唇好干，需要寻求一点小小的帮助。所以他开始找德拉科的唇，准确地吻上后又被对方侵入个彻底，他觉得口腔的每一寸都好舒服，下身被侵犯得更舒服，可是德拉科的一巴掌却把他心中的温情全部打碎了。

“嘶——”哈利猛地坐起身，刚才还晕乎乎的脑袋被痛感刺激得瞬间清醒。他可以接收一定程度的痛感，但这样狠狠地打他的屁股，这是怎么也不能接受的。

于是他恼怒地反击回去。一巴掌狠狠地打在德拉科的大腿上，痛得对方“嗷”的一声，一时间停止了抽插。

“你发病了？！波特！”

哈利冷笑，利落地起身让这个可恶男人的可恶阴茎从他身体里滚出去。他翻向床的另一边，愠怒地瞪视着德拉科。

“这个月你都别想跟我上床了！”

德拉科不明所以，他睁大眼睛不敢置信地望着哈利，而后焦急地追问道:“我做了什么？”

“你打我！”哈利气愤地回答。

德拉科愣了，他突然意识到自己的小兄弟还硬挺得立着，刚脱离紧致温暖的甬道还有些凉嗖嗖的。

德拉科也怒了，怒火加上欲火未能浇灭的难受让他也猛地坐起身。两人刚才的温存和柔情消失得无影无踪，又回到了最初剑拔弩张的状况。

“做爱的时候打屁股也叫打吗？”德拉科理直气壮地喊着，“没有情趣的圣人破特！”

“是吗，照你这样说，我们现在还没结束。”哈利凑近了一点，在德拉科还没反应过来之前又拍了他一掌，德拉科白皙的皮肤马上浮起一块红斑。

“你说，这算不算我在打你？”

“别多说了，波特。”德拉科粗鲁地套上睡裤，“我们还是来打一架吧。”

“好主意。”


End file.
